


Even spiders can crack under pressure

by Webtrinsic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: stanleecameoisstrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: After a panic attack, Peter runs as far as he can. Until a little old man (Stan Lee) comes around with service dog django to save the day!"It had been an unbearably long night, one to many robberies and three car chases. Three! Trying to stay awake during the physics lecture was nearly impossible, it's not like he didn't know it all already. Until suddenly the lab experiment next door went off in a boom. "





	Even spiders can crack under pressure

It had been an unbearably long night, one to many robberies and three car chases. Three! Trying to stay awake during the physics lecture was nearly impossible, it's not like he didn't know it all already. Until suddenly the lab experiment next door went off in a boom. 

"Uncle Ben No look out! Uncle Ben please no.... Uncle wake up... You can't die. I'm sorry this is all my fault."

He suddenly couldn't breath, there was too many people. It all went black for a second, and someone was tapping his face gently. 

"Peter wake up, the nurse is going to take you to the nurse's office," A voice told him, most likely the teacher. The hand's on him were the cops pulling him away from Ben, and he ran like hell. 

"Peter come back!" They shouted, Ned tried to follow but it wasn't enough; he was too fast. Peter ran for what seemed like hours, he was on the outskirts of New York now. Ducking into a ditch, he curled up tightly and sobbed. A whine met his ears, and before he knew it a dog was licking him and nuzzling him in hopeless abandon.

It was a border collie, something about the concern made him cry even harder. He hugged the dog, holding its fur tightly, while it licked the side of his face. He tried to pet the dog further but found it was wearing a vest.

"SERVICE DOG IN TRAINING." It read.

"You okay kid?" An older man asked, wearing a pair of aviators.

"Yea... yeah this is probably your dog.... I'm sorry..."

"Don't worry about it kid, I train service dogs, therapy dogs, and emotional support dogs. That there's Django, a therapy dog but he's a little disobedient. I've never seen him run to someone so fast, he's taking a real shine to you," The man explained.

"Oh, well it is a really nice dog." Peter nervously admitted.

"Far from home kid?" He asked, and Peter nodded in agreement. The sudden realization that he'd run off without his phone and backpack to god knows where hit him hard.

"Yeah, I'm Peter Parker by the way." Peter admitted, taking the hand the older man had offered to him. 

"Stan, my ranch isn't far from here. If you'd like to play with Django and the rest of the dogs, I'm sure they'd be happy to have someone to play with. You could call your folks too," Stan Lee offered.

"Thanks," Peter praised, taking the dogs lead from the floor. 

"Can I walk him?" Peter asked, and he nodded wholeheartedly. 

"Kid the dogs yours as far as I'm concerned." Stan laughed. 

"Really?" Peter asked in excitement, the dog barking happily running around his legs. Stan motioned Peter to follow, and they walked the outskirts, Peter told Stan about Ben's passing and the explosion in class. Django nuzzled Peter's side the way back, comforting Peter the best he could.

"Well here we are," Stan announced, as they walked up the driveway to the gates. A pack of dogs came a running barking and wagging their tails in excitement. Peter's face lit up, and Stan patted him on the back.

"Go on kid, play with them." And Peter did happily until sundown. Stan had left out some food for Peter, while he fed the dogs for the night.

"You want to call your folks? Or I got a spare bedroom upstairs if you want." Stan asked.

"Oh thank you so much, It's just I don't feel like I'm ready to go home." Peter admitted. "But Aunt May...."

"I'm sure she'll understand kid, you can feed the dogs in the morning." Stan sympathised. 

He felt bad for not calling Aunt May, cause when she worried he did too. Little did he know the school had called, and in her worry she'd called Tony. Ned had explained more in-depth what had happened, causing May to sob.

"He's probably alone, and so scared." She cried, while Tony comforted her. Ned stared at Tony the whole time is complete shock. He wanted to bring up Peter was Spider-man but May didn't know. So he kept his mouth shut.

Tony was monitoring the city, and personally flew around in search but nothing. Around 3 am they called it a night, and agreed to search in the morning. Little did they know Peter was feeling a lot better, on a comfy bed with around 6 dogs curled around him. Django especially when the nightmares occurred, slowly lulling him back to sleep.

Peter woke happily, Django licking his face while the others joined in. "Morning to you too," He laughed.

"Oh right I have to feed you guys!" Peter exclaimed sitting up. 

"C'mon guys let's get you some food and water." 

Peter walked down the stairs, smelling the sizzling of bacon and eggs, even pancakes. 

"Morning kid, breakfast is just about done. The dog food's in the barn along with the water hose, later you wanna help with training?" He asked, and Peter happily agreed. Then set off to feed the dogs, they all herded his feet nearly tripping him but he didn't mind.

They ate happily, and both him and Stan trained the dogs till the afternoon. 

"Hey kid, I got something for you," Stan announced, before handing a Django's vest to him. 

Peter almost cried when he saw the carefully sewn patch on the vest.

"PETER PARKER"

It was just his name, but it meant the dog was his.

"My information's in the pocket, you can always come back and then we can complete Django's training."

"Thank you so much, well I better call Aunt May."

"Phones in the kitchen," Stan replied, and continued on with the dogs. Peter brought Django inside before fitting the vest to him. He smiled, then became nervous when grabbing the phone. Django nuzzled his legs in support, as he dialed the number.

"Hello! Are you calling about Peter?" A frantic May asked. 

"Is it?" Two other voices called, was that Tony and Ned?

"Um yeah it's me," Peter answered nervously.

"Oh Peter! We were so worried, where are you? Are you okay?" She rambled. Tony and Ned stared at her, as she placed the phone down for them all to hear.

"I'm feeling a lot better, I'm sorry for running off. It's just that I was so overwhelmed and didn't know what to do, so I ran. Then ran into a service dog trainer and his dog took a liking to me, and I ended up staying at his ranch for the night with all the dogs, by the way I have a service dog now." Peter let out in a huff.

"You got a dog?" Ned asked, excitedly.

"It's for me to stay calm Ned," Peter explained. 

Tony traced the call, "We're coming to get you kid," Tony said suddenly.

"Okay," Peter replied, before thanking Stan once again and waiting outside the gates. Tony pulled up in a black range rover, Aunt May quickly getting out and running to him. Engulfing him into a hug, while Django ran around their feet. 

"You alright kid?" Tony asked, as he stepped out of the vehicle.

"Yeah," Peter replied, petting the dog's head.

"Let's go home," Aunt May spoke up. They all nodded, before hoping in the car and driving home


End file.
